


Things you said when you were crying

by DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Molly, Tumblr ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands/pseuds/DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands





	Things you said when you were crying

"Will?“  
Hannibal asked as he walked into the room, leaving his coat by the door and looking around for his husband in the darkness. The curtains were shut closed and the lights were off, his voiced echoed in the spaced in an almost terrifying way. He could distinguish Will’s silhouette, sitting in the middle of the room, his legs against his chest as he softly shakes and sobs. He felt a twitch of panic as he ran beside him. He hesitated to put his hand on his shoulder, bet he eventually did, letting his warm palm rest against Will’s skin that felt as cold as the room.

"Will”

“Welcome home…” He said in a low voice, even if he couldn’t see the tear flowing down his face as salty streams he could hear it in his voice, he could smell it.

“Is there something wrong, Will?”

“No, not really.”

“I see, should I turn on the lights then?”

“No”

None of them moved as time passed by, Will’s uneasy breathing felt like the ticking of a huge clock, each one putting more and more pressure into Hannibal’s chest. Their house was silent and outside the world fell asleep, but they didn’t move. Eventually, Will spoke again.

“I’m terribly sorry.”

“Don’t be, will you tell me the reason behind your sadness?”

“I know you won’t like it”

“Tell me anyway”

“I was thinking about Molly and Wally”

He was right, he didn’t like it. He had no harmful feelings against Will’s former family. Not as long as they were long gone, far away wherever everything they left behind ended up in. Jealousy was beyond consideration, even though he knew that was a proper name for his feelings.

“Why? Do you miss them?”

“No,” Will said, then he snorted as he cleaned his nose with the back of his sleeve. “Are you worried that I do?”

“Not at all… However I find it odd”

“I keep hoping there is a way for me to know how they are. I build scenarios in my mind where my death is something natural and expected, where they wouldn’t miss me. Molly’s family never liked me, I can see why. By now I bet they found her a nice doctor husband to live in a nice house down the street.”

“You can’t go back, Will. You gave them everything you had when they had you.”

“I gave them way more than they expected. I brought fear and confusion into their lives, I brought your shadow into our home and you let the Red Dragon tag along. I left them, but he never will.”

“Do you find yourself wishing you had done things differently? Constructing a scenario where you ignore Jack’s petition and stay with them? Fixing boat motors and walking the dogs in the woods?”

“I don’t regret getting to where I am today. I chose to be next to you, to share my life, our life. But I keep thinking about them. I want to know if my death brought them as much peace as it did to me.”

“I am afraid we might never know as much. I can only offer you a warm body to hang on to until you decide what you want to believe happened to your family. ”

“Thank you” Will finally stop crying, his voice was now deep, Hannibal saw he was far away, struggling to come back to him, but he knew when he did he would never leave again.“

"I’ll set up a bath for you.”

“Thanks,  I’ll be right there.


End file.
